The present invention relates to sockets which are used in conjunction with a power tool, such as for example, a wrench, for turning a threaded connector, such as for example, a nut.
The problem for a consumer who uses power tool for turning threaded connectors, is that the consumer would like to know what exact torque is being applied to each nut and, if possible, he would like to obtain a computer reading for each individual nut. In the past the applicant provided a torque chart which was based on the pressure applied to the power tool. This torque chart was established by the applicant on a calibration stand where he tested the tool prior to shipment, for pressure versus torque output. The problem with this approach is that when something goes wrong with the tool and the pressure can build up, the operator might think that he has obtained the desired torque. In reality he only obtained the pressure in the system. In addition the customer likes to calibrate the tools used during assembly prior to the assembly, which requires the purchase of a calibration stand.